


The Good Fight

by freddi11



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Florrick Agos and Associates - origins, I Will Go Down With This Platonic Ship, and much needed corrections to the canon, hints of alicia x will, i needed my platonic OTP to take center stage, potentially a set up for a longer story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddi11/pseuds/freddi11
Summary: My version of events that led to the founding of Florrick, Agos and Associates. May be a starting point for a series.Also: my platonic OTP deserved better than the series treated them





	1. Chapter 1

No, Will. I think I’ve made myself quite clear.” “But….” “No.”

Alicia did not stop to hear his answer. Fuming, she strode out of his office, almost knocking over a brass umbrella stand in the process. This was the third time they’d clashed this week – and they always ended up arguing about the same things. Were they destined to have the same discussion over and over again, never being able to move past it? And how long would they be able to keep up appearances before Diane – or heaven forbid, David Lee, who would have SO much fun with the news – found out what exactly was happening between them? Again?

With a relief, Alicia saw that Cary wasn’t at his desk when she entered their office. A barely decipherable post-it on her computer screen told her that he was _at the SA’s, will take ages. Getting coffee on my way back and bringing you one too, don’t protest._ That made her smile. Despite the occasional struggle – especially when both of them were on the phone at the same time and had to really concentrate to avoid overhearing half of the other conversation as well – Alicia enjoyed their forced cohabitation. If anything, it had brought them closer together.

At the moment however, she was glad to be alone. She didn’t know how much more of these arguments with Will she could take, realising all too well what the reason behind his behaviour was. He had never stopped pining after her for the past 23 years. Kind of romantic, she had to admit. And…

Angrily, Alicia wiped her eyes, hoping that none of her colleagues saw her in this state. “I made the right choice.” she tried to tell herself. “I have a commitment to my family. Peter and I have been married for 19 years. That’s not something you throw away for an old college crush. I’m not my mother. I fix things. And anyway, it wouldn’t work out between me and Will.”

But did she really know that? What if that was the reason she wasn’t able to keep away from him – because a part of her was longing to find out what it was like, actually dating Will?

“Now you’re being stupid.” Alicia scolded herself. “You’re not 20 anymore.” With a sigh, she looked in the mirror – and didn’t like the face that stared back at her, with red, puffy eyes and dark shadows underneath them. If she didn’t do something about the whole Will situation, soon, she would probably lose it in front of everyone. At a staff meeting or in some other embarrassing situation.

That, thankfully, brought her mind back to the current state of affairs at Lockhart and Gardner.

Things at the firm had not been this calm for a year. Debts had been paid and the court-ordered reorganisation had been brought to a successful end. At the last staff meeting, Diane had even announced that they were planning on hiring two new junior associates – nobody had failed to notice that she had winked at Alicia and Cary when she said that – in the upcoming months. Also, for the first time in several years, everyone, not only David Lee, was enjoying a good run in the courts.

So she should actually have been enjoying herself, Alicia thought. After all – apart from what Owen called the W factor – she was practicing law, doing the job she loved and helping people. She was working at a good firm, where the partners respected her and everyone valued her contribution. But there was something nagging at the back of her mind, something she could not yet put a finger on.

“Not now.” Alicia thought and took out the file David had passed to her in the morning. A particularly nasty divorce case – their client had caught her wife red-handed with the family’s doctor and was now intent on getting every possible compensation allowed to her under the law. She had just taken out her highlighter to go over the opposing lawyer’s letter, when a cup of steaming hot coffee landed in front of her. Laughing, she looked up.

“Cappucino without sugar, just the way you like it.” Cary said. They shook hands. “You’re a life-saver, you know that?” Alicia replied gratefully. “What’s that?” “Oh, the Jefferson case. It’d be a miracle if we settle that one. But never mind me. How’d it go at the SA’s?”

Cary let himself sink into his chair. “It was tough. I got them down to 8 years but they say it’s their final offer. I think Geneva knows something we don’t. She was especially in my face about it.” He took a sip of his coffee and sighed. “Diane won’t like this.”

He looked so upset that Alicia gave him a pat on the shoulder. “Hey, I’m sure you tried your best. You are great at negotiating. So what if we let this go to trial? We have Kalinda on our side. That has to count for something.”

“Thanks.” Cary smiled at her.  For whatever reason, she always knew what to say to cheer him up. “How long were you planning on staying today?” “Sixish. Why?” “What are your kids doing tonight? Do you have to be home for something?” Now that was something Will never asked Alicia. “Let me think… Grace’s staying at Shannon’s for the weekend and Zach is going cycling with Peter tomorrow morning so he’ll be up early. No, I’m good.” “Fancy having _a couple of_ drinks over at the Founding Fathers? We haven’t been for ages.” “Great idea.” She grinned at the way he emphasised “a couple”. “Let’s meet downstairs at six-fifteen. I’ve got to go to Diane, discuss trial strategy and stuff.”

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur. For once, not even Eli interrupted Alicia – and so she was able to not only finish her preparations for the settlement negotiations that would begin the following morning, but get an early start on a suit Julius Cain had asked her to draft.

At ten minutes past six, she switched off her computer. A long weekend, something she hadn’t had in ages, beckoned – and she had absolutely no plans, something old Alicia would have hated. Shaking her head at the memory, she went to the elevator – carefully checking to see where Will was, lest he was in a mood to continue their argument again.

Cary arrived a couple of seconds after her, obviously very annoyed with something. “Want to tell me what happened?” Alicia asked carefully. She knew him well enough by now. “Let’s talk once we’re out of here.” he replied.

It was raining heavily when they left the building. “I know why I don’t like April. That whole four seasons in a day thing.” Cary said, huddling closer to Alicia under her umbrella. “You know, there are weather forecasts you could watch.” Alicia couldn’t resist teasing him.  “Some of us don’t function in the morning without coffee.” he retorted. They always brought out a side in each other nobody else knew. Which was one of the things she’d grown to like so much about Cary.

Their favourite pub was, unusually for a Friday night, half-empty. “Oh, hi!” Chris the barman greeted them cheerily while they hung up their dripping wet coats. “Nachos with salsa and two pints? Was that correct? You haven’t been here so long I almost forgot.” “Sorry about that, we’ll try to come more often.” Alicia replied, handing him a ten dollar note. “But you did remember.” “All part of the service here at the Founding Fathers. Your spot is free, by the way.”

Cary leaned back into the comfortable leather couch. “Thank god it’s the weekend.” “Couldn’t agree more.” They clinked glasses.

“So, what happened?” Alicia asked him curiously. “What? Oh, you mean why I looked so frustrated before? Guess what. Will is taking over first chair in the Howard case.” “Why? I thought that was yours.  And didn’t they say you would be assigned first chair in all new criminal cases against Geneva Pine? Because it was – what did Diane call it – a strategic advantage?” Alicia was genuinely surprised – and part of her was annoyed on Cary’s behalf.

“Never mind strategic advantage.” Cary angrily took a bite off a nacho. “Apparently I’ve given them the impression that I did not do my best during plea negotiations.” “Now that’s absurd. Nobody knows the SA’s office better than you do. What does Will think he’s gaining if he takes over?” “Beats me. And I genuinely thought we’d be getting more responsibility now we’re both fourth-years.”

Alicia stared at him in surprise. He had just put a name to that lingering feeling at the back of her mind – how he did that, she could not explain. “Now you mention it – it’s as if nothing has changed from last year. Okay, I didn’t expect anything during the reorganisation period but now? They’re still treating us as if we’d just begun at the firm. I mean, I kind of know where Will’s coming from when it comes to me, but still…” She quickly took another sip from her drink  and hoped her feelings didn’t show too obviously on her face.

“Have you heard from Diane about the ChumHum suit?” Cary asked to change the subject. He had not failed to register that Will had become a touchy subject for her. “Obviously not. I’m always the last to know. After all the hours I put in researching Chinese marriage law.” Alicia replied resentfully.

It was then a thought crossed her mind – so absurd that it made her stop in her tracks for a moment. “Cary?” “Yeah?” He looked at her directly, curious what he was about to hear. Had she had the same train of thoughts he just had?

“There is a way we could get what we want. We could” – she paused as the enormity of what she was about to say hit her – “we could leave together. Start our own firm.”

Cary stared at her incredulously. “I was just about to ask you the same thing.” he said quietly, his voice shaking for whatever reason. “You were not.”  she laughed. “I was. It all makes sense. We’re a perfect team in court – just think about that mock trial two months ago. You have the money, I have the necessary contacts. My uncle works in real estate and could help us find a new office.” Cary beamed. “We could really pull this off. We’d be brilliant together.”

Alicia couldn’t help but beam back at him. “Yes, we would. But let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” She went to the bar and bought a new round of drinks. “We need to plan this very carefully, if we really want to follow through with this.” She handed him a new glass. “And don’t tell anyone.” “Not a word.” he said, toasting her. “To Agos, Florrick and Associates.” “And who gave you the right to first billing?” Alicia replied, laughing. “Let’s get to that once we actually decide to do it. Who knows, maybe we’ll have forgotten all about it in the next couple of weeks.”

But even as she said that, Alicia felt like a switch had been flipped inside her and something had been set in motion which she couldn’t stop. This fight had only just begun.

As Cary and Alicia left the pub three hours later, laughing at Alicia’s impression of Eli scolding the governor’s press department, neither of them noticed their boss standing on the other side of the road.

While she checked her phone for the sixth time and wondered if she should call the cab company – she was about to be late for a theatre play Kurt had got her tickets for – Diane couldn’t help but watch her two associates who were obviously having a very good time. “Weird. If I wasn’t so sure they’d just spent an ordinary Friday evening together, I could believe I’m seeing Will and myself, nine years ago.” she thought, surprised. Was that possible? Were they just having fun – or were they up to something?

But at that moment, the cab stopped in front of her. With a last glance at Alicia and Cary, Diane sat in the car. Maybe she’d read too much into it. For all she knew, they were just friends.

 

During the following weeks, Alicia was too busy with work to think about the idea of having her own firm. Depositions, settlement negotiations and trial preparations filled almost every hour of her day, ensuring she was always quite tired when she came home.

Cary hadn’t mentioned their conversation either, he was occupied with a class action Lockhart/Gardner was planning on bringing against a toothpaste manufacturer.

Fifty people, all across the US, had suffered from very painful oral infections after they had used a new brand of toothpaste with increased fluoride content. Their initial investigations looked promising. A chemistry professor, a friend of Will’s, had analysed the contents of the toothpaste and found an unusual new chemical compound that he believed to cause cavities and inflammations. They had found enough witnesses who were willing to testify about their experiences – and pre-trial hearings were about to begin.

Cary had just finished the first draft of his opening adress to the judge – Judge Lessner, so he ensured he’d included “in my opinion” as often as possible in the three pages of text – and was on his way to Will’s office to ask for a verdict. The very graphic photos their witnesses had provided were still fresh on his mind – no doubt they’d been in incredible pain for a while. If everything went their way, a very high win looked likely. Their opponents were probably very keen to avoid bad publicity.

Confidently, Cary knocked on his boss’ door. Will was on the phone – no surprise there,  he was very busy negotiating a publishing contract for the book he had written – but gestured at him to take a seat.

“So, 25 million. Is that your last offer? Great. I’ll talk to my clients and get back to you on Thursday.” Will hung up and grinned at Cary. “You wanted to see me?” “Yes, it’s about the Freshfield suit. I’ve finished my opening adress and was hoping you’d give me some feedback. I’m not sure how graphic I should be, after all we don’t have a jury yet.” Cary handed him the draft.

Will looked surprised. “What case is that again?” “Freshfield. The toothpaste thing.”

For a moment, Cary saw genuine regret cross his colleague’s face. “Oh, sorry about that. I was just talking to Mr. Canning. His clients want to settle and they’ve offered 25 million.” he explained. “WHAT?” Cary couldn’t keep the fury out of his voice. “After all the work I’ve done?” “Look, Cary, I understand you’re angry about this, but it is a high-profile case. I was always expecting them to come up with an offer. Publicity and all that.” “And you plan on accepting?” “Yes. It’s way more than we could win in court. And it’s a nice bonus for the firm as well. I could still read your draft if you want, give you a couple of suggestions?” Will looked at Cary.

It was all Cary could do to keep his facial expression neutral. “No, but thanks for the offer. I’ll get back to that criminal case me and Diane are handling.” he said and left Will’s office.

Alicia, who was in the middle of sorting out evidence for the Jefferson divorce case,  almost jumped when she heard his furious knock at the door. “You, me, downstairs. Now.” Cary said by way of explanation.

Intrigued, she grabbed her jacket – it was finally warm enough to do that – and followed him to the elevator. Whatever Will had just said, it had to be bad news. She’d not seen Cary this angry for a while.

Outdoors, Cary kicked a rubbish bin. “I’ve had enough!” he shouted. “I do so much stuff for them and they don’t see it at all.” “Hey, calm down.” Alicia put a hand on his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, just the bloody Freshfield thing. I spent the entire bloody morning working on my opening argument and then Will tells me he’s going to settle with Canning for 25 million dollars.” He spat and gave the bin another kick. “He could have told me straight away, but of course he has to go behind my back. And that’s not saying I don’t begrudge our clients the money. After all the pain they went through, it’s a decent compensation. But still. It would have been decent to let me know how much time I could waste on this case.”

Cary looked at Alicia. “How serious were you that other night in the Founding Fathers?” “What, about leaving?” She hesitated. “I mean, you do have a point. I’d love to do stuff my way instead of having to confirm every small step with Diane and Will. And I seriously thought they’d make good on their promise to give both of us equity partnership, but from what I heard via David, that’s not on the cards for a while.”

“Oh, that’s a surprise.” Cary retorted sarcastically. “I was happy to be back last year, but the way things have developed – that’s not my firm anymore. I want to fight for my clients instead of settling everything via a phone call. I’d love to be in charge for a change. And there’s nobody else I could see myself doing this with.” Alicia smiled. “Me too. But give me some time to think about it. It’s a big step.”

“Of course, but don’t keep me waiting.” “I won’t. Promise. I’ll grab a muffin from the bakery next door. Want one too?” “No thanks. I’ll go upstairs again, don’t want to draw attention to us.” he replied and waved at her. “I could even give you first billing, you know?” “Oh how generous of you.” Alicia laughed and left.

 

Alicia was so lost in thoughts on her way home that she almost missed her stop on the subway. The offer was very tempting, no doubt about that. Being name partner of her own firm, having an office with her name on the entrance door,… it was prestige she’d always wanted as a lawyer. And then there was the prospect of running things together with Cary. Cary of all people. “Now there’s a turn of fate.” she thought. “Me going into business with him. We’re 16 years apart – and he’s not at all like the friends I used to have back in Highland Park. He’s – way more funny. And an idealist. Like I used to be at his age. And there’s no denying he has turned into quite the lawyer since we started working together. We’d be great. As partners and in court.” Alicia looked at herself in the mirror inside the elevator of the subway station. “I could do this. I really could.”

Or could she? As she opened the door to the apartment – which was empty, as usual – doubts hit her. It was a big commitment, giving up her secure and well-paid job for the financial instability of a brand new firm. She would have to dig deep into her savings to pay her share for their offices, let alone equipment like computers and telephones. She could afford it, but was it worth the risk?

And how would Diane and Will react when they found out Cary and her were leaving? Diane would understand, no doubt – after all, she’d been in exactly the same spot with Will, nine years ago. She knew which risks were worth taking. But Will? That would be the final blow for their relationship, Alicia thought. He’d  think she was doing this only to spite him.

“So?” she told a photo of Will. “Unlike you, my whole life doesn’t revolve around you.” With that thought, she stretched out on the sofa and switched the television on. She would figure out what to do sooner or later. In the meantime, there was more than enough to do.

 

A week had passed.

Alicia and Diane were defending one of Diane’s friends from the Democratic Party committee of Illinois, a wealthy philantropist who had been sued for damages of 16 million dollars after a party he’d hosted at his villa had escalated. Several guests had suffered second degree burns from a rogue firework and one woman, a professional gymnast, had slipped on a carpet and broken her ankle a couple of days before an important tournament.

They were just about to leave for court when Alicia remembered something from a witness statement she had read earlier. “Diane?” “Yes?” “Have we checked or not whether Mayor Emanuel was at the party?” Diane stopped and looked at her. “Why?” “Oh, I just noticed something in the statement by Mrs. Hofstedter. She claimed she’d seen a guy with a pin on his suit jacket help light the firework. The way she describes the pin – it looks like the Mayor’s insignia. And the guy looks a lot like him. Here, read it.”

Diane skimmed over the statement. “That’s a bit too vague for us to subpoena the Mayor. And besides, I’ve talked to him. He claims he was nowhere near Fred’s villa on the 17th. Also, do you know what we’d be facing if we drag the head of the city government into this mess without any proof?” She shook her head. “Sorry, Alicia. That sounded a bit more harsh than I intended. But you have to understand what we’re dealing with here. The press is looking forward to seeing Fred fall.” Diane shot her a sympathetic glance. “I value everything you come up with, but stick with our original strategy. Please.”

“You’re first chair. No problem.” Alicia said and followed her to the elevator.

Cary, who had just had a witness prep meeting with Julius Cain, was surprised when he saw her. Try as she might to appear calm, he saw that Alicia had clenched her left hand into a fist. She was furious about something. Something Diane had said to her? Cary resolved to ask Alicia after she’d got back. He had to find out. If only to help her vent.

 

Alicia spent a very frustrating morning in court. While she watched Diane and the opposing counsel spar over evidence and witnesses’ credibility, she felt a resentment grow she had not felt in a while. She was sure Mrs. Hofstedter had not made her statement up. It had been an eventful evening, no doubt, but one did not easily forget running into the mayor of one’s home city. 

Why was Diane so reluctant to follow her lead? Was she not able to see that they could implicate someone else other than her friend? And what was the point of asking Alicia to be second chair when all her ideas for trial strategy were shot down with “it’s a political case”? Diane had been supportive of her from the beginning and Alicia had always looked up to her. But now?

Unbidden, her mind wandered back to that wild idea Cary and her had been having for a while. Maybe that was the motivation she needed. Start over, on her own – okay, with her best friend as partner. Wait a moment. Had she just called Cary her best friend? And  was that how Diane and Will had felt when they left their firm in Baltimore together?

No, it was time for her to take the plunge. If she didn’t do it today, she never would. And that decision left her strangely calm. Almost as if she’d been halfway convinced already and a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

“Alicia?” Diane interrupted her thoughts. “Sorry. I was a bit far away. Did you ask me something?” Alicia replied. “Yes. Do you want to take over questioning on Monday? I’m at this charity breakfast in the morning and I don’t think I’ll be able to make it back in time.” “Of course, no problem. Who’s up?” “Fred’s staff and Michelle Edwards. The gymnast.” “That should be fun.” Alicia said, trying to sound neutral. “I agree. Let’s get back to the office. I don’t doubt we’ll have missed a ton of e-mails.”

 

Cary and a cup of cappucino were already waiting for Alicia when she entered their office. “Is there anything you want to talk about?”he asked, concerned. “What do you mean?” “I saw you with Diane earlier. You were obviously furious about something. And you know I’m here if you need to vent.”

How did he always manage to see right through her? “Thanks. But I’d rather not discuss it here. Founding Fathers after work?” “Sure.” Cary replied. If he’d read the signs correctly, she had made a decision. Was it something to do with their plan?

 

As soon as it was six o’clock, Cary and Alicia hurriedly packed up their things and left the office.   Will, who had half made up his mind to reconcile with Alicia, was left standing in the corridor leading to her office with a little primrose in a pot he had bought for her that afternoon. With a sigh, he put the plant back on his desk. Another time perhaps. If ever.

“The usual, please,  Chris.” Cary said to the barman as they entered the pub. “Of course, coming right up. What’s gotten into you two today? Won a trial or something?” “Something like that. And please – keep anything you hear tonight to yourself.” “Sure. That sounds important!”

Cary flung himself on the sofa, unable to contain his curiosity. “So. What was it you didn’t want to tell me at the office?” Alicia took a deep breath and felt a wide beam spread across her face. “No.” “Yes. Cary, I’m in. Let’s do it.” Her voice shook a bit. But saying it out loud – it felt fantastic. Like this was how it was always meant to be.

“Seriously?” Cary looked like a kid on Christmas morning who’d realised Santa Claus had fulfilled one of his greatest wishes. He smiled so warmly Alicia almost wanted to hug him. Instead, she settled for one of their – increasingly regular – high-fives. “That calls for a toast.” He raised his glass. “To new beginnings and partnerships.” “And to our names above the entrance door. In silver.” “No. Gold.”

“Do you think we’ll be able to work together if we can’t agree on a simple colour?” Alicia teased him.

“Yes. We’ll find a way. But we need to make a plan. I’ll call my uncle first thing in the morning and ask him what offices they have on offer.” Cary said and took a sheet of paper out of his jeans pocket. “Let’s write down what and who we need. How much time do you think it’ll take us?” “I have no idea, I’ve never done this before.” Alicia replied. “We need to sign a lease, we need at least two associates and secretaries, let alone office material. As for computers, I could use my laptop for the time being.” “We’ll divide stuff up fifty-fifty.” Cary suggested and added _look for cheap landline phones_ to the list. “That’s very fair of you. And we should split our meetings between here and my place. In case anyone over there” – Alicia pointed in the direction of Lockhart/Gardner – “wonders why we spend so much time together.” “They’ll say we’re having an affair.” “No way.” Both laughed again. “And then there’s the client issue. How about we each approach a couple of our former clients on our own? That way nobody could accuse us of poaching.” “And…”

 

While Alicia’s and Cary’s list grew larger and larger, another couple – best friends and named partners – was having drinks together as well. In Diane’s office, as per usual. Kurt was away on a conference and wouldn’t return for a week. And as for Will – he simply couldn’t stand being home alone at the moment. Too much to regret and feel sorry about.

Together, they looked out at the darkening suite of offices, as one by one their employees went home. “And as usual, we’re the last ones standing.” Diane said, toasting Will. “Reminds me a bit of our early days. Back when we didn’t even have an accountant. Remember the first time we wrote paychecks? “Oh god, yes. I still dream of that list of numbers sometimes.” They laughed.

“Will?” “Yes?” Diane gave him that particular look. The one that said “I know something’s bothering you, tell me now or I’ll find out on my own sooner or later.” “What’s happening with you and Alicia?”

Will took a sip from his whisky. “What isn’t happening, that’s the problem. She still isn’t sure what to do about her marriage with Peter. So I confronted her.” “And she didn’t take it the right way?” “Absolutely not.” Will felt himself welling up. Annoyed at himself, he quickly changed the subject. “Should we give Cary first chair in that Legal Aid case we got earlier today?” “What, that brawl in the disco? Sounds like it’s cut out for him. I’ll take second chair, if you don’t mind.” “Why should I? You’re a good team in court. And I have my hands full with Julius anyway.”

“Speaking of good teams in court.” Diane’s eyes had come to rest on a photo of last year’s Christmas party at the firm. Alicia and Cary, laughing together at a joke Kalinda had told them. “What about those two?” “Don’t they remind you of us?” Diane said. “Now you mention it… you’re right.  I think I first saw it at the mock trial two months ago.” With a sigh, Will remembered the shouting match he and Alicia had had in the middle of it. “They play off each other so well in court, it’s really fun to watch. And have you noticed how they finish each other’s sentences in meetings?” Diane laughed. “I don’t think they realise they’re doing it. And they seem to hang out together a lot recently as well. Maybe we set them off on the right path, back at Clarence Wilcox’ trial.”

Will and Diane shared a look. “Are we doing the exact same thing our old boss did to us?” “Maybe.” Will said and smiled at the memory. “Wonder what Jonas would say to all that.” He toasted a photo of Jonas Stern on the wall. “The firm’s still standing, old friend.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Alicia went home positively light-headed, excited and worried at the same time. It was a feeling she hadn’t experienced in a long time, maybe before her first trial four years ago.  
But this time it was entirely different. Cary and she had just made a commitment to each other. A big one. One that was no doubt going to have far-reaching effects on everything, especially their current jobs.

  
“We’ll have to become good at concealing stuff.” Alicia thought. “No mention of anything inside the office, not even looking at office material online on our work computers. We’ll have to have everything in order before we resign.” That brought her, with a sinking feeling in her stomach, back to Will. “He’s going to explode. Not that I’m not used to that in recent weeks. But that’s going to feel like a personal insult to him. It will be the end.” “Or will it?” another voice in her head replied. “Maybe you both need the space to reconcile.”

  
Grace was waiting for her in the living room. “And what are you doing up so late?” Alicia gave her daughter a kiss and sat next to her on the sofa. “Mom, I’ve got the flu. I think.” Grace replied. Worried, Alicia felt the girl’s forehead. “You feel warm. Have you taken your temperature yet?” “Yes. Almost 100. And my throat’s really sore.” Alicia stroked Grace’s back. “Let’s get you into bed. I’m going to stay home with you tomorrow.” “Don’t you have stuff to do in court?” “Nothing I can’t postpone for a few days.” “Thanks, Mom.”

  
As Alicia tucked her daughter into bed, another thought crossed her mind. At home, she could get started on her part of the to-do list – without worrying that she would be found out by the colleagues. Everything had its advantages.  
“Grace’s got the flu. Pending Diane’s approval, I’ll be off work until Friday.” Alicia texted Cary. Apparently, he had been sitting on his phone because he replied almost instantly. “That’s good news. I mean, not that Grace’s sick. Tell her I wish her a speedy recovery. I’ll call you tomorrow after work. Good night, partner. ” “And to you, partner. ” With a smile, Alicia went to bed.

Cary spent the following day doing witness prep sessions with Julius Cain and a few of the younger associates. Something he would normally have enjoyed – Will had recently praised his “unorthodox” style of interrogating people – but now, his heart wasn’t in it as much. He was counting down the hours until the meeting with his uncle at five-thirty, and sincerely hoped the head of litigation wouldn’t notice. But then, Julius, who had two teenage daughters, was usually to preoccupied with his family affairs to wonder about why his colleagues were acting the way they did.

  
“Cary?” “Sorry, were you saying something?”  
“I was just thanking you for your brilliant idea earlier. That may give us an advantage in court.” Julius patted him on the shoulder. “Do you have anything else to do today?” “Let me think – no.” “Then, as far as I’m concerned, you can go home. Good job.” “Thanks, Julius.” Cary replied, reminding himself not to run out of the office. _Act as normally as possible._

  
Joseph Agos was already waiting for his nephew when Cary parked his car in front of the real estate agent’s building. “It’s good to see you, Cary. How are you?” he said, shaking his hand warmly. “Very good, thanks Uncle Joe. And thanks for agreeing to see me on such short notice.” “May I ask you what you’re up to? You sounded very excited this morning.” “I’d much rather tell you inside.”

  
Joseph led his nephew into a large room whose walls were filled with architectural photos and awards. “Are these?” “All mine. Do you want a coffee?” “Yes please. Milk, no sugar.”  
A young white woman appeared in the doorway. “Would you fetch us two flat whites, please, Sabrina?” “Of course, I’ll be back in a minute.”

  
“So?” Joseph smiled at Cary. “How can I help you?”  
Cary couldn’t keep the grin off his face. “I’m starting a new firm with my best friend and I’m in charge of looking for office space.” That was it, he’d just made it real. “Anything in your portfolio?”  
“Wait a moment.” his uncle replied, surprised. “A firm? I thought you were with Diane Lockhart?” “Yes, but I want to seize an opportunity when I see it.” “You’re your father’s son alright. Oh sorry, that wasn’t exactly tactful of me. Excuse me.” Joseph typed something into his computer. “What’s your budget?” “700.000. For the offices. But that’s our absolute maximum.” “That’s more than enough for a decent-sized firm. And you want to be in the city center?” “More or less. Depends on what you’ve got.”  
Joseph’s secretary brought them two cups of coffee. “Look at these four properties here. I’d personally recommend that one.” “Why?” Cary asked and took a gulp of his flat white. “Well, for starters, it’s got a large cellar downstairs which you could use as archive. And the view’s great. If that’s a factor for you. I know it would be for me if I’d have working hours like you do.” Joseph pulled the list out of the printer and handed it to his nephew.

  
“Thanks. Could you arrange viewing hours for Alicia and me?” “Alicia? Don’t tell me you’re talking about the new governor’s wife?” “Yes.” Cary laughed. “She’s become a really good friend since we started working together.” “You’ll have to tell me the whole story someday. I’ll check which of my people is free and send you an e-mail with the possible hours.” “Thanks, Uncle Joe.” “Well, good luck. Keep me updated. I’m proud of you.”

  
Cary practically skipped out of the real estate agency. It was actually happening. With a little luck, Agos-Florrick – or Florrick-Agos, why not give her first billing, after all Diane and Will did the same and Alicia would be contributing the lion’s share of the money – would be able to take up business within the next two months. And that alone felt brilliant.

  
Before he knew it, he was on his way to Alicia’s. He knew how much she didn’t like being left out of important information – and he was too giddy with the news not to share it with her instantly.

  
Alicia, who was in the middle of cooking chicken soup for Grace, almost didn’t hear the doorbell over the noise the extractor fan was making. “Mom!” Zach shouted. “Someone’s at the door for you.” “Could you watch the pot for a minute, please?” Alicia shouted in reply and quickly left the kitchen. She had a pretty shrewd idea who it could be…

  
“We’re doing this.” Cary said when she opened the door. His wide grin made Alicia laugh. “Come in. I thought you were going to call?” “I was, but I couldn’t help myself. I wanted to see your face when you see what I’ve found.” “Don’t tell me your uncle’s got something?” “More than something. Four somethings. We have the pick of the lot. And..” “Mom? Something just went off in the kitchen!” Zach yelled at the top of his voice. “That’ll have to be the soup. Sorry, Cary, I’ll be back in a minute. Do you want to join us for dinner?” “Oh, thanks, I’d love to. Can I help you with anything?” “Yes, could you help set the table?” “Of course!”

  
The comforting smell of chicken soup soon filled the entire living room. “Help yourselves, boys. I’m going to bring Grace her plate.” Alicia said, setting the pot in the middle of the table. “How is she?” Cary asked. “A lot better. She slept through half of today.” “That’s good news.”  
And why did Cary find it so easy to deal with her kids? _Will could really take out a leaf of his book when it came to that. Then again, Will would probably be reminded of Peter whenever he looked at Zach and Grace…_

  
Alicia quickly brushed off the thought. Not today. Cary sounded like he had great news. And she didn’t want to spoil it for herself by worrying about her relationship-s.

  
“Cary?” “Yes, Zach?” “Mind if I ask what my Mom and you are up to?” “Wait until she comes back. I don’t want to tell you anything she doesn’t want you to know.”  
“Oh, don’t worry about that. Zach’s 18, he should be in on our plan.” Alicia gave Cary a wink and filled her plate with soup. “We’re leaving Lockhart/Gardner and starting our own firm.”Zach stared at her, impressed. “Wow, Mom. Where’s this coming from?” “A lot of things, but mostly both of us feel we’re not appreciated enough at our current firm. And we’d really like to run things the way we want to. Anyway, Cary, you wanted to tell me something?”

  
“Look.” Cary grinned and handed her Joseph’s list of properties. “That’s the offices my uncle picked out for us.” Zach skimmed the printout. “I think I like this one. Isn’t that only two stops away from the Court of Civil Affairs?” “Haven’t thought of that, but that’s an excellent point. What do you say, Alicia?”

  
Alicia had been too stunned to answer for a moment. Her biggest worry – that they wouldn’t be able to afford a properly sized suite of offices – was gone. They were actually able to go through with the plan. Surprised, she felt a shiver run down her spine.

  
“Wow.” she said, collecting herself. “Exactly my first reaction.” Cary couldn’t help but smile at her. Recently, they found themselves often thinking exactly the same thing at the same time. A good prerequisite for two aspiring business partners – and friends. “I’ll have to agree with Zach, the location’s a big point in favour of property number two. But that one right below, the one with the cellar, that looks great as well.” Alicia replied.  
“When are you free for viewing hours? Taking into account that we’ll have to do that either in the early morning or after work – if we want to keep the secret.” Cary pointed out. “I’ll have a look in my calendar after dinner. And by the way, I’ve done a bit for our to-do-list as well. I’m going out for coffee with Sonya and Courtney on Saturday and see if they’re willing to jump ship and become our secretaries.”

  
“That’s great. But don’t promise them a fixed wage just yet. We need to have an overview of our budget first.” Cary’s comment brought them back to their biggest problem. Neither Alicia nor Cary were good at mathematics, let alone budgeting. They needed an accountant. But could they afford to hire one, knowing how much accountants charged for their services for law firms?  
“Mom? What’s wrong?” Zach looked curious. “Cary’s just reminded me of something we need to sort out before we sign a deal on our offices. We need someone to help us organise our budget.” Alicia replied with a sigh.  
“Well, before you spend more money than you have, I could have a look at it. I did learn the basics at school.” Zach offered. Cary and Alicia shared a look. It had to be a short-term solution only, Zach was on his way to college in October. But maybe it would help tide them over for the first months.  
“Okay, you’re hired, Zach.” Alicia replied. “But don’t forget you have finals to prepare for as well.” “Sure, Mom.” They clinked glasses. “Welcome to Florrick, Agos and Associates.” Cary said, shaking the boy’s hand. “Wait a moment. Did you just hand me first billing, Cary?” Alicia grinned at him. “Yeah, why not.” Cary made a dismissive gesture. “It’s mostly your money, so you should be first.” “Can I have that in writing, please?” she teased him. “Only if you manage to get us Sonya and Courtney.” he took the bait and both laughed.

  
How and when had Diane and Will made the decision to join Jonas Stern’s firm as partners, Alicia wondered. Had they felt like Cary and she did now – apprehensive and excited at the same time? Somehow, she wished she could ask Diane for advice. But her boss would surely take that the wrong way. No, best to keep it to herself until they were ready to leave.

 

In the weeks that followed, Alicia and Cary took pains not to let anyone at Lockhart/Gardner suspect anything about their plans. While their to-do-list gradually grew smaller, they made sure to keep regular working hours, do anything the partners asked them to – with extra effort – and avoid any discussion of the new firm which was well and truly on its way.  
In a way, it helped that they still shared an office – despite Will’s promise that Lockhart/Gardner would get the 27th floor back by the end of June. A lot of the employees, especially David Lee – who, as head of the only consistent source of cash for the entire firm, was used to getting his way – loudly complained about the cramped space and small arguments between paralegals and lawyers would break out at least once per day. If Will or Diane noticed, they gave no sign – which only added to the general feeling of resentment growing at Lockhart/Gardner. Hadn’t they been cleared of all remaining debts in February? So why were the partners so cautious about expanding again?

  
Only Alicia, Cary and their two secretaries – who had been so excited by Alicia’s offer that both had agreed to join Florrick-Agos on the spot – were left untouched by the souring atmosphere. Buoyed by the knowledge they’d be on their way within a couple of weeks, all four of them let the constant squabbling and arguments wash over their heads, only joining in when absolutely necessary to avoid suspicion.  
Alicia and Cary – although both never mentioned it to each other – were really enjoying their new situation. Not that they hadn’t felt a certain connection before. But sharing a secret, a secret as big as this one, had made their friendship even stronger. As far as they knew, their colleagues didn’t suspect a thing- so used had they become to Alicia and Cary backing each other up in staff meetings or going out for lunch together..


	3. Chapter 3

But three weeks before Florrick-Agos were due to move into their new offices, something happened that neither of the two aspiring partners had planned for.

  
Peter Florrick had had an exhausting first few months in the governor’s office. It seemed to the former State’s Attorney that his entire week – some Saturdays as well – consisted of nothing but press conferences, debates with his party, state senate meetings and urgent reactions to whatever political scheme the Republicans were coming up with at the moment. So busy was Peter that he hardly had time to think of his estranged wife and children back in Chicago. Maybe it was for the best – at the moment Alicia and he seemed to be incapable of doing anything other than arguing whenever they had something to discuss on the phone. They hadn’t seen each other for weeks.  
Peter had just left a meeting of the senate’s budget committee – of which he was the chair. His head was swimming with numbers as well as his schedule for the rest of the day. Press conference at 11 am, a lunch meeting with the Innocence Project, then the opening of a new museum in Cahokia – well, that was one appointment he really looked forward to.

  
At the moment, he was looking forward to a coffee – when his phone rang suddenly, distracting him. Puzzled, Peter saw that his bank manager was calling and picked up. “Hello, Charles?” “Peter? I’m calling you about the new bank account. We still need your signature on the transfer of funds.” Alarmed, Peter sat down. “What new bank account?” “Oh, you didn’t know about this? My mistake, I guess. Must have been Alicia who opened it then. I was out of office yesterday and my colleague just left me a note to “call Florrick about account details.”” “Alicia opened a new bank account? Why?” Peter tried to sound curious, not angry. “I can’t tell you. Sorry to have bothered you, I’ll just ring her instead. Goodbye.” Charles hung up.  
Peter stared at the painting on the wall opposite him – a delicate rendering of the Cahokia Mounds site. His mind was racing. What exactly was Alicia doing? He knew one of her colleagues at Lockhart/Gardner was David Lee, a specialist divorce attorney who’d represented Carla Childs among others. Had Alicia become his latest client and this was their opening salvo? Was he about to be served with divorce papers out of the blue? Why else would she have decided to separate bank accounts? Or was there something entirely different behind it?

  
Angrily, he gritted his teeth. Hadn’t he done enough to convince her he wanted to set things right between them? And if she wanted a divorce, why hadn’t she told him so earlier?  
Peter took out his phone and checked his schedule. He would be free at 7 pm – earlier than usual. Alicia better had time for him that evening or she would live to regret it.

  
He dialed her number and was surprised that she picked up instantly. “Peter? Is something the matter?” She sounded far away – and somewhat annoyed. “There is, in fact. I’m coming home tonight, we need to discuss something.” “Want to tell me what?” “No. I’d rather do that in person. Eight-thirty at your apartment?” “Well... wait a moment, your Honour, that’s my husband on the phone. Yes, alright. See you then.” Alicia quickly hung up.  
“What’s going on?” Cary, who was her second chair in the trial that was about to begin, whispered. “Don’t know, but Peter’s up to something.” “Are you done, Mrs. Florrick, Mr. Agos?” Judge Cuesta scowled at them. “Yes, sorry, your Honour.” “Finally. Then, Ms. Pine, give your opening adress to the jury, please.” The judge said, banging his gavel on the bench.

  
That evening, Alicia left the office more worried than usual. Half of her was preoccupied with the testimony of the State’s first two witnesses – it was more damaging to their client than they’d expected. They’d better come up with a way to undermine the two women’s credibility or the best they could hope for was a not too harsh plea deal. She made a mental note to ask Kalinda to look into the relationship between the witnesses and the alleged victim.  
Her mind went back to Peter’s weird phone call in the morning – her second big worry. Alicia knew her husband long enough to realise he had been informed of something he didn’t approve of, that tone of voice clearly gave him away. What if he’d found out about the suite of offices? He’d better not throw a wrench in her and Cary’s plans at the last minute – out of some concern for his reputation as governor, no doubt. Had Peter always been this self-centered or had it only taken her nineteen years to realise it?

  
When Alicia arrived at her appartment, she was – she realised with a start – already mentally prepared for yet another big argument, or shouting match, or whatever it would turn out to be. How long could Peter and she keep this up, this façade of a marriage?  
She had just settled on the sofa with a glass of wine and last night’s reheated spaghetti with shrimps when the doorbell rang. Here we go. With a sigh, Alicia let her husband into the apartment.  
“Smells nice.” Peter said by way of greeting. “What’s it?”  
“Spaghetti with garlic and shrimps. Zach and Nisa made it yesterday.” Alicia didn’t try to hide her annoyance, knowing all too well her husband was only pretending to be interested.  
“So, are they back together or what’s going on?” Peter asked. “Ask your son yourself.” Alicia snapped. “There was something you needed to discuss with me? Out with it. I’ve had a long and frustrating day in court and I’ve had enough of waiting.”

  
Peter drew a deep breath. This was the question he’d been afraid to ask for at least a couple of months, since they had that fight after the election. “Do you want a divorce?”  
“WHAT?” Alicia stared at him, furious. “Where’s this coming from?”  
“Charles rang me early this morning. He said you’ve been at the bank yesterday and you’ve opened a new account. What’s going on, Alicia? If you really want to end things between us, tell me. Just don’t go behind my back.” Peter was annoyed at how pleading his voice sounded.

  
To his surprise, his wife began to laugh. “That was what you were so angry about on the phone this morning? You seriously think I’d backstab you if I wanted to divorce you? First of all, when I do make that decision, I’ll leave the dirty tricks to my lawyer. And in case it’s news to you, my entire life doesn’t revolve around you. I didn’t want to tell you before we made it official –“ –“You’re back with Will Gardner.” Peter shot back.  
“Will you stop interrupting?” Alicia felt the anger rise in her, threatening to break out. “I don’t know how that’s any of your business, but no, I’m not even friends with Will at the moment.”  
“That IS my business.” Peter said quietly. “We’re still married, whether you like it or not. And you know the history between him and me. So who are you having an affair with? Just so I can tell Eli to go troubleshooting and make sure you don’t damage my reputation in the polls.”

  
Alicia didn’t know whether she wanted to laugh or yell at him. Angrily, she shook her head. “You have a fascinating sense of imagination. You’ve become so entangled in your political career that you’re incapable of seeing not everything’s related to your bloody approval ratings!”  
“Weren’t you the one who convinced me to run for governor?”  
“Yes, but only after Eli told me I shouldn’t stand in your way to become President in 2024!”

  
They stared at each other, fuming. A vein was pulsating on Peter’s forehead and Alicia’s hands were shaking in fury. “In any case, Mr. Future President” – Alicia said mockingly – “Don’t worry, your wife isn’t sleeping around like you did.” “Don’t make this about the scandal again! How many times must I tell you I want to make amends for it?” Peter yelled.  
“But it’s all about the scandal! Which I’m beginning to see was the wake-up call I needed! I’m making a life for myself which I should have done years ago. Which is why I’m separating our bank accounts.” Alicia looked him directly into the eyes. “I’m starting a new firm. With Cary Agos.”  
Peter laughed dismissively. “That kid? What’s he after? Does he even know how to run a business?”

  
“The “kid”, as you just called him, is my best friend.” Alicia angrily clenched her fists. “And we have a good business plan, thank you very much. In fact, we’ll be moving into our new offices on July 2nd.”  
“Keep telling yourself he’s only your best friend.” Peter shook his head. “He’ll be after you like everyone else. But thanks for the advance warning. I like to know who I’ll be seeing my wife with in the gossip pages in a couple of months.”  
“You are so paranoid, it’s incredible. I can assure you there’s absolutely nothing going on between me and Cary. Quite the opposite. He’s a great lawyer and an incredibly funny and warm-hearted person. Probably the best friend I’ve ever had. But what would you know about friends? Haven’t you managed to alienate everyone we used to know?” Alicia knew that was unfair, but she couldn’t help herself. Peter’s jealousy had driven her up the wall even when they were still happily – or happy-ish married.  
“That was low, even for you.” Peter said, not wanting to show her how much her words had stung.

  
“You’re the one that brought it up. Anything else you want to yell at me about? I’ve got another full day in court tomorrow morning and I need to read stuff before that.” Alicia retorted.  
“Are you showing me the door?” “Well, it is my apartment – and I don’t have to explain to you what domestic rights entail, do I?”  
Peter sighed. “Glad I could have a normal discussion with you. And don’t worry, I won’t stand in your way with the firm. Unless you give me reason to.” He turned on the spot and left.

Shaking, Alicia sat down. That was by far the ugliest argument with Peter she’d had in a while. How ridiculous of him, to be jealous of Cary of all people. There was nothing but genuine friendship between them. How come neither Peter nor Will, for that matter, were able to see that?

Her mind replayed Peter’s last sentence over and over. What did he mean, if she gave him reason to stand in her way? She’d already signed all the necessary papers at the bank, the account was hers. And he didn’t have to give his assent in any case, it was all her money – which she could prove.  
So what could Peter do? He couldn’t terminate the sales contract for the office, Cary’s uncle had made it as waterproof as possible. Intimidate either Sonya or Courtney into staying put at L/G? No, he didn’t even know they had secretaries, let alone their names. In the four years since Alicia had restarted her professional career, Peter had been not all that interested into her colleagues. That couldn’t be it either. But…

  
_Oh shit. He could scare away our clients. He still knows a lot of judges and SA’s and I wouldn’t put it past him to use his name against us if he finds a reason to._

  
That thought scared her so much she instinctively picked up her phone and dialled Cary’s number.

  
“What’s up, partner?” Alicia could practically hear him grin. “I’ve just come home from dinner with Jessica and Carey. They’re considering our offer and would be willing to join us in a couple of months. Once we’ve ‘settled’, as Jessica put it.” “What? Cary, that’s great!” Alicia couldn’t help but smile. “So we’d be looking at three months of just the two of us?” “That’s the plan. But – is everything ok? You sound strange.”

  
Alicia quickly told Cary about the fight she’d just had with Peter. After she’d finished, he was silent for a while. “Cary – if you want me out, I could totally understand that. I don’t want you to become entangled in my marriage, or what’s left of it. And you don’t know Peter that well. I mean, you sort of do, he was your boss for a year. But you don’t know how vengeful he can be. ” Alicia sighed.

  
To her surprise, Cary laughed. “So? First of all, let me make this clear – there’s nobody else I want to do this with but you. Understood?” “Same here.” Alicia smiled. “Peter’s welcome to try and stop us. I’m more than willing to take him on. Does that reassure you?”  
“Thanks. It does.” Alicia leaned back on the sofa, relieved. “I’ve started a list of possible clients, contact details and short summaries of the cases we’ve handled for them at Lockhart/Gardner. Want to add yours?” “Yeah, could you e-mail it to me?” “Sure. I think that’s the safest way, that way they can’t accuse us of stealing files. Now, about our current case-“

“You mean the last one we’ll ever be handling as associates?”

  
Startled, Alicia realised Cary was right. “Yep. Do you want to take over cross tomorrow morning? I think that woman will not like your style of questioning.” “Of course. I’ll better go read up on the police records. Sleep well, Alicia. And remember - if there’s anything bothering you, just call me.”

  
Alicia hung up and turned back to the half-finished bowl of spaghetti in front of her. It had gone cold by now, but it still tasted good. Once again, Cary had managed to calm any remaining doubts she had. She couldn’t have wished for a better partner – and friend, she thought, relieved.  
_And come July, we’ll be in our new offices. Only three weeks to go._  
For once, not even the thought of Will’s reaction scared her.


	4. Chapter 4

After two intense weeks of testimonies and cross-examinations, the last case Alicia and Cary would ever be handling for Lockhart/Gardner – not that anyone other than themselves was aware of the fact – was finally coming to an end.  
Closing arguments had been made, the jury instructed and sent to the holding room and their client reassured that they’d done all that was in their power and it was now up to fate – and how believable the 12 members of the jury had found her.

  
“How long do you think it’s going to take them?” Alicia asked Cary on their way out of the courthouse. “I think we’ll have time for lunch. Proper lunch that is.” Cary put an arm around her shoulders. “Today’s a day to remember.” “Yep. Japanese or Mexican?”  
Alicia quickly looked around, but to her relief nobody was paying attention to them.  
Grace had begun to mark the days until July 2nd on the family’s calendar in the kitchen. Waking up to the sight of yet another day crossed off, Alicia was beginning to feel excited. It was the single biggest step she’d made in her professional career, but she was confident she was doing the right thing. With the right guy.

  
“Japanese. Just to remind us where we came from.” That was such a Cary argument that Alicia had to laugh. She squeezed his hand affectionately. “Fair point. Next month we can afford a lot more than that. Your phone just went off, by the way.”  
Cary took his smartphone out of the pocket. “Oh, it’s Diane. Wants to know how it went.” “Do you want to call her?” “No, didn’t she say she was in a partner meeting? I’ll text her back.” They stepped out into a warm summer sun. “Fantastic weather.” “Oh yes. It’s about time. That rain was getting on my nerves.”

During lunch, both Alicia and Cary were barely able to put their apprehension aside – as much as Cary tried to distract them by sharing funny stories from his time at the State’s Attorney’s office.  
This time, their anxiety went a little beyond the usual “it’s in the jury’s hands now”. It was their last ever case at the old firm, and both friends were determined to finish on a high. Relations between them, Diane and Will would surely take a turn for the worse once their resignations were official. So, as Alicia had been pointing out repeatedly over the course of the trial– “at least they’ve got to remember us as good lawyers.”

They had just finished dessert and Alicia was about to order coffee when her phone rang. “Yes? What, now? That’s less than three hours. Yes, tell them we’re back in ten minutes.” Cary had caught the tension in her voice. “Jury’s back in?” he asked, surprised. “Yes. Lisa’s beside herself with nerves. Come on, we’ve got to hurry.” Alicia answered and took out her credit card. “I’m paying.”

  
Their client was already waiting for them, white and shaking. “Is that a good sign? Please tell me it’s a good sign.” the young woman asked in a small voice. Cary gave her a reassuring pat on the back. “Could be. If it takes them less than four hours, they’re absolutely convinced of one side’s case. Could be the State, of course, but I sort of doubt it. The way Juror number 4 was smiling at you when you testified yesterday… let’s go in and find out.”  
Together, they took seats at the defense’s table. “What do you think?” Alicia whispered to Cary who had – as usual – clenched his pen in his left hand. He never gave away just how nervous he was before jury verdicts, but Alicia had learned to read his behaviour. “Don’t know.” Cary whispered back, trying and failing to stay calm. Four years in and he still hated the uncertainty only these kinds of trials could bring. Had they done enough?

  
The bailiff escorted the jury back into the courtroom.  
“All rise for the Honourable Judge Richard Cuesta!”

  
“Members of the Jury, have you reached a verdict?” The judge asked.  
“Yes, your Honour.” The foreperson, an elderly black lady, answered confidently.  
“We the Jury find the defendant, Lisa Matthews, not guilty.”

  
For a split second, it was dead quiet in the courtroom. Then, the audience – most of which consisted of family members and friends of their client – erupted into wild applause and cheers. “Thank you.” Lisa shook Alicia’s and Cary’s hands. She was in tears but grinning from one ear to another.  
Alicia and Cary nodded at each other, smiling. “By the way, Lisa – once that judgment is final, you could sue the State for wrongful imprisonment. Here’s my business card. I’ll be in touch.” Alicia said and handed her client – one of the new ones she and Cary had had printed recently.

  
“Florrick, Agos and Associates? But I thought you were…?” “Keep your voice down please. We’re not official yet, we will be in a week. But this is our new adress.” “I’ll think about it. Can I go to my mom now?” “Do.”

  
The young woman raced over to an elderly lady in the first row who was sobbing quietly into her handkerchief. As they embraced fiercely, Alicia and Cary high-fived. “Smart move, Alicia.” Cary said. “Let’s tell Diane and Will. And then-“ he sighed – “we’ll have letters of resignation to write.”

 

Diane and Will were in the middle of discussing the agenda for the upcoming staff meeting. Even after nine years, they liked to prepare such events together, making sure they were on the same page about events in the firm.

“And you’re ok with being in charge of recruitment?” “Sure. Wait, I see Alicia’s calling you.” Will handed Diane her phone. “Can’t be the Matthews trial. That would be unusually quick.”

  
Curious, Diane picked up. “Alicia? I’m putting you on speaker, Will’s with me.” They heard the distinct sound of a phone being put down. “What’s going on?” she asked.  
“Not guilty.” Alicia replied. There was a minute of surprised silence at the other end. “What? You got her off? Well done, Alicia. And Cary too, I know you’re listening in on this.” Diane said, winking at Will. “Yeah, congratulations, you two. You know what – take the afternoon off.” Will told them. “Oh, thanks, Will.” Alicia said. “What time’s the staff meeting again?” “Tomorrow, nine-thirty, big conference room.” Diane answered. “See you then.” They hung up.

  
Will and Diane exchanged a glance. “Maybe it’s time we had the talk with Alicia and Cary. They’ve both done an excellent job and it’s only right they get something to show for it.” Diane said, twirling her pen between her fingers – as was her habit when she was considering important decisions for their firm. “I couldn’t agree more.” Will said. “They did great with the Matthews case. But…”  
He didn’t have to finish his sentence, Diane knew all too well what he was thinking. “No. You’re getting ahead of yourself. This is not happening.” she replied. “Are you sure? Do we know they’re happy here, for one?” Will wondered aloud.  
Diane considered her answer for a while. “I think they are. But if you want to make sure, let’s have the talk tomorrow. See how they react when we tell them we want them to become equity partners.” she finally suggested. “Agreed. Maybe we’re both seeing ghosts.” Will said.

 

The atmosphere at Lockhart/Gardner’s monthly staff meeting was upbeat. Almost every department had a successful case or settlement to report – and an extra bonus paid by Lemond Bishop (Alicia and Cary had struggled not to give away anything when David Lee had reported the good news) meant everyone could take at least two weeks off during the summer. The firm was finally making a stable and consistent surplus again and – as Will reassured the paralegals – it would only be a couple of weeks now until they got the offices on the 27th floor back, they had already signed the lease contract with the building’s owner.

  
“And one last thing.” Diane announced as everyone got up to leave. “Alicia and Cary, would you mind staying for a few minutes? There’s something we want to discuss with you both.” Kalinda shot Alicia a very curious look. “I’ll tell you later.” she whispered in reply.  
Intrigued, Alicia and Cary waited until the last of their colleagues had left the conference room. What was going on? Had they found out about everything? No, Diane had sounded friendly. So why…?

  
Will sat down next to Cary. “You’ll want to remember what we’re about to tell you.” he said with a smile. “Both of you have made invaluable contributions to our firm, especially during the reorganisation period. You’re great litigators and you’ve won us some very difficult cases.” He always loved that part, even after nine years of being a managing partner. The look of puzzlement on the associates’ faces, wondering what they were in for.

“So”, Diane said, taking over from Will as was their usual routine, “we’re offering you both equity partnership. Starting in September.” She was smiling as well.

  
_Oh shit_. Alicia and Cary looked at each other and knew they were both thinking the same thing. Fortunately, Diane mistook their facial expressions as genuine surprise. “We’ve been thinking about this for a while now but we wanted to wait once we were cleared by the court. So what do you say?”

  
“Wow.” Alicia finally managed. “I’m.. Thank you.” “That was about my reaction too.” Will replied and – for the first time in what felt like ages – managed to look her in the eye. “But you know, we’re absolutely serious about this. You’ve become an essential part of our firm. Both as lawyers and as, well – friends.”

  
“That means a lot, Will.” Cary had finally found his voice again. “What was the capital contribution again?” “600.000.” Diane replied. “A hundred upfront and the rest during six months, starting in September. Do you think you can afford it?”  
Definitely can’t anymore, I’ve just bought half of a suite of offices.

  
“I think so. But can we think about it? I mean – no offense, we’re really honoured that our work here gets that kind of recognition” – Cary was sure only Alicia had picked up the way he’d put emphasis on that last word – “but it’s a huge step. Especially for me. I still have college debts.” A white lie, but a believable one.

  
“Of course.” Diane said. “How long until you need our response?” Alicia asked. “Friday morning, if that’s okay with you. We’ll need the other partners to approve it as soon as possible.” Will replied. “Alright, promised.”  
“Well, you two, remember today. Do something to celebrate.” Will grinned at them.

  
“Oh, we’re definitely doing that tonight. We’ve been meaning to get coffee from the bakery next door, if that’s ok?” Alicia said. “Anything we can bring you?”  
“Two chocolate muffins and a moccachino, thank you.” Diane replied.  
“We’ll be back soon. And – thanks again.” Cary nodded at both of them.

Will watched Cary and Alicia as they left. “Well – that was an honest response. Or what do you think?” he asked Diane. “I’ll have to agree. They were both caught off guard, but so was I back then.” his partner replied. “We didn’t have to worry.”

 

As soon as the two friends had left the building, Alicia let out a long breath.

  
“Shit. Seriously.” She said and laughed, shaking slightly. “I did not expect that. Especially not now.” Cary leaned on the wall next to her. “Are you having second thoughts? I could totally understand that. After all, isn’t that what set us on this path in the first place? That we both felt we weren’t valued enough at Lockhart/Gardner and…”  
“No.” Alicia put a hand on his shoulder. “Cary, calm down. We’re going to do this.”  
He beamed at her. “That’s what I want to hear, partner. But you know what that means? We’ll have to have everything and everyone ready by Friday.”  
“And we will. Now let’s get that coffee or they will think we’re up to something.”


	5. Chapter 5

Friday, the 29th of June, promised to become the hottest day of the year.

Only fitting for a day that would change the rest of her life, Alicia thought as she skimmed through a couple of pages of the novel Kalinda had got her for her birthday. A fascinating account of the ancient Roman Republic, Robert Harris had obviously done his research well.

Her eyes fell on an envelope lying next to the book on her nightstand. The letter of resignation. Drafted, torn into pieces, re-drafted and finalised late in the evening on Wednesday. Even though she realised that no “don’t take this personally” or “thank you for giving me the opportunity to re-start four years ago” would soften Will’s response. His temperament was – hot on the best of days. This time, she knew, it would be nothing short of explosive.

“It’s for the best.” Alicia told herself , which somehow calmed her down. And maybe, just maybe, not seeing him every  day would help resolve at least some of their issues.

With that thought she went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

 

Cary had given up trying to sleep at six-thirty in the morning.

His nerves were getting the better of him, it was no use denying the fact. While he drank an extra strong cup of coffee and watched the morning news, he tried to distract himself by thinking about the party Alicia and he had planned for the following weekend. They’d invited a lot of former – and prospective new – clients, to give them a first idea of the new firm and their services. If Colin Sweeney really made good on his proposal, it would be the kick start Florrick-Agos needed. But how could they convince the notoriously capricious billionaire?

Cary picked up the letter of resignation, lying on the coffee table. They had really tried their best to soften the impact, emphasising how grateful both were to Diane and Will for the opportunities they had been given. But it would still come as a blow to their current bosses. Hadn’t they  finally shown they believed in Alicia and Cary, by offering them equity partnership? Had anyone, in the history of Lockhart/Gardner, ever rejected that offer and  left the firm on the same day?

“So.” Cary said to his reflection which stared at him from the glass surface of the table. “We’ve made our decision. We have a commitment to each other. Time to follow through with it.”

Still only half past seven. More than enough time to think about what he wanted to say.

 

Alicia drove to work, taking in every traffic light and corner shop on her way as though she was seeing it all for the first time. There, the bar in which she had celebrated her first victory in court with Kalinda. On the other side of the road, the little bakery where Diane always bought the birthday cakes for her employees. And over there, that was the hotel in which she and Will…

With an uneasy feeling in her stomach, she parked her car across the road from Lockhart/Gardner and took a long look at the high-rise building above. Would she ever be welcome again, after what was going to happen? Or would Will order the building’s security to force her and Cary out, never to return? She wouldn’t put that past him.

Somewhat amused, she saw Cary waiting for her at the entrance.  How typical of him.

Alicia quickly crossed the road and they shook hands. “Morning. You nervous?”Cary said with a slightly uneasy smile. “You bet. Where have you got your letter?” Alicia squeezed his hand. “In here.” Cary patted his breast pocket and said, in a low voice: “When do you want to do it?”

“Courtney told me Diane and Will have got an early appointment at court today, so I’d say we wait for them. Gives us a little time to figure out how we’re going to tell them.” Alicia replied.  She hadn’t failed to notice Cary’s hands were shaking slightly. “Hey, we’re in this together. A few hours to go.”

“Thanks. Let’s go upstairs.” Cary replied, relieved.

 

Sonya and Courtney were already waiting for them at the front desk. “Will and Diane should be back by 11 am.” Courtney said as she greeted them. “Thanks. Could either of you ring me when they’re in? I’ve got to finish this suit I’m working on with David.” Alicia replied.

Which, as cover-up stories went, had the virtue of being almost true. She had taken on a new case for David Lee – but had already made arrangements for Jessica, Cary’s friend and their possible future associate, to take over from the beginning of July.

“Good luck.” Courtney grinned at her. “Are _your clients_ coming in today?”

“I’ll text you.” Alicia winked at Cary. “Let’s go. We have deadlines to meet.”

 

For the last time, Alicia and Cary made themselves comfortable in their small office. A bright summer sun shone in through the windows, warming the room and lifting their spirits. “So you really going to finish that stuff today?” Cary asked, amused. “Yep. I promised Jessica. An argument in her favour if she manages to win the case with David. We need a family law specialist.” Alicia said, laughing at his expression. “And now, for the last time, please let me work.”

 

Alicia had just hit “send” on the e-mail she’d written to  David when her phone rang. Cary, who had been busy writing a couple of e-mails of his own, mostly to their list of interested parties, turned his chair around to watch her. “Sonya? Yes. What did she say? Yes, of course. We’re coming.”

She put down the receiver and took a deep breath. “Well, this is it.” “Come on, let’s get it over with.” Cary replied in a tense voice. “Here’s the mail…” He opened a draft e-mail on his computer. “Have you made sure both of them will get it?” “Yeah, look here.” “Good. Then send it.”

After assuring themselves that the e-mail was really on its way – and gripping their letters of resignation tightly in one hand, Alicia and Cary left the office.

“Feels like back in our first year.” Cary whispered to her as they made their way along one glass cubicle after another. “Yes, but this time we are a team. And nobody will lose.” Alicia whispered back. That earned her one of those very special Cary smiles. “Let’s get it over with.” he said and knocked at the door to Diane’s office.

“Come in, you two.” Diane motioned them to take a seat. “Will should be back in a minute, he was with Julius and.. oh, there you are.” As if on cue, Will had appeared in the doorway. “Hi, Alicia and Cary. Sonya said you had something you wanted to discuss with us?” He looked at them curiously.

Alicia took a deep breath.

“You should have just got an e-mail from Cary’s account.” she said, avoiding Will’s eyes, focusing her gaze firmly on a photo of all four of them at the Christmas party last December.

“Yes? What was that about? Did you have enough time to consider whether you want to join us as equity partners?” Diane asked in her usual friendly, yet firm way. “You can have until Tuesday if you want. We had to postpone the first partners’ meeting in July because Juanita and Gabriel won’t be back until the 10th.”

Cary, sensing that Alicia was overcome by nerves, took over. “Yes. About that offer. And please, please don’t take this the wrong way. It’s not about either of you.” he said, looking at Diane and Will. “It definitely isn’t.” Alicia shot him a grateful look. “Thank you. Both of you. You gave us all the opportunities we needed to develop and grow as lawyers. We really loved it here, you always made us feel appreciated and valued. And thank you, Will, for giving me the opportunity to re-start my career when I needed it.” she continued, hoping their bosses would not miss the sincerity in her words.

Diane stared at her two young associates. Was this actually happening right now? “What.. what are you trying to tell us?” she managed, perplexed.

“We’re resigning.” Cary said, as firm as he had planned – and sincerely hoping nobody saw how violently his hands were shaking.

Finally, the truth was out.

For a moment, all four of them simply stared at each other.

Will was the first one to find his voice again. “What? When?” His ostentatively calm voice unnerved Alicia more than anything else. She knew all too well it was only a matter of minutes before the inevitable explosion.

“Effective on Monday. It’s all in our letters.” They handed him the envelopes.

“And…” Will continued in that same, strangely calm tone, “who poached you? Tell me. Was it Canning? What’s in his offer? We can most likely match it.”

“Not Canning.” Cary replied, somewhat amused by Will’s conclusion. “We poached ourselves.”

“What?” Diane and Will shared a look.

“What Cary’s saying is – we’re starting our own firm. Florrick, Agos and Associates.” Alicia said.

“Who’s coming with you?” Diane wanted to know. Was this how suspects felt during a police questioning? Probably, but this was even more personal, more at stake.

“At the moment, just ourselves. And Sonya and Courtney. We offered them a little more flexible hours.” Cary replied.

“And how” – Will had taken on a very nasty tone of voice – “do you think you’ll manage without any decent client base? You’ll be going under in less than a year.”

Cary nodded at Alicia, who replied, her eyes firmly fixed on a photo of Diane with Hillary Clinton at the latter’s presidential campaign opening party: “We do have a client base, thank you very much for your concern.” She hated what Will was trying to imply, so it had perhaps come out more sarcastic than intended. “We’ve got several small ones – oh, and Lemond Bishop.”

This was the straw that broke the camel’s back.

For a moment, Will looked as if he wanted to throw something. Instead, he let his anger rip with a violent kick against the wall and an even louder exclamation. “LEMOND BISHOP?” he yelled, his face flushed red with fury. Diane, who had been considering asking Will to leave, backed away, startled.

“Oh do repeat yourself, I don’t think everyone in the firm has heard you.” Alicia said, feeling the anger rise in her as well. Already, a small crowd had gathered outside Diane’s office, led by the ever curious David Lee. They were all watching the scene with great interest – and a bit of shock.

“LEMOND BISHOP? How… how did you manage to steal our third most important client?” There was nothing else but pure rage on Will’s face. It was all he could do to stay where he was.

“Excuse me? If anything, he was MY client. Who did most of the legwork on all of his cases? Who stayed with his son and bloody comforted him half the night after Mr. Bishop was arrested for murder? Yes, Will, that was me.” Alicia retorted. She too had risen from her seat.

Cary and Diane watched their friends apprehensively, half prepared to step in before things escalated, but half holding back. Apparently this had been building for a while…

“Saint fucking Alicia of course. Well, if it’s news to you, FIRST LADY, that was your fucking job as my fucking associate!” Will replied with a sarcastic laugh.

“It was, but it’s not my fault if Mr. Bishop always considered ME his bloody attorney! What did you ever do for him?” Alicia shot back, having dropped all precautions. So what if the entire firm found out what had been happening between her and Will. It was her last day. “And in any case, I know why you’re so furious with me. It’s not because you consider this a professional insult!”

“Don’t.” Will said, shooting her a quietly menacing glance.

“I won’t. I think everyone who just heard us can guess what I was about to say.” Alicia snapped. “And I swear on my children’s lives, if you throw any more stones in our way, if you try to talk shit about us to OUR clients behind my back, if you try and use whatever’s been happening between us to sink our new firm, William Paul Gardner, I will make you pay. Personally.”

Their eyes were fixed on each other, both shaking with suppressed rage – and to Alicia’s shock and surprise, there were tears in Will’s eyes. “After all I’ve done for you. Who would have hired you, four years ago? With barely a year of professional experience after your bar exam?” he replied quietly.

“Yes, I know that, Will. But that’s not the point.” Alicia said, fighting against a lump in her throat. She took another deep breath. “The point is – there’s nothing you can do to stop us. We have already signed the necessary contracts, we have an office, we have notified all the clients we still have over here – Jessica will take over in that adoption case with David. We’re leaving. Get used to it.”

“Then go. You have half an hour before I call security.” Will spat and left the room.  They heard him angrily throw his baseball against the wall in his office.

“Diane, you haven’t said anything.” Alicia turned towards her boss and mentor.

“You’ve explained yourselves quite well.” Diane said calmly, yet they clearly heard her disappointment. “Just tell me something. Why?”

Cary could not meet her eyes. Somehow, her reaction stung more than if she’d shouted. “There is no simple explanation. We knew the firm was going through a difficult time with the reorganisation and all that. And really, we were prepared to wait it all out. But then… well, we became convinced, and we still are, that it was time for us to take the leap. Run things the way we want to. Not saying that we disapproved of the way you do it here. It’s just – we figured if we don’t do it now, we’ll never do.”

“And not once during your – how many weeks did it take you to put it all together?”

“Two and a half months.” Cary said quietly.

“Two and a half months. And it didn’t occur to you that you could have talked to me? Neither of you?” “And how would you have liked us to put it? Diane, we’re leaving, what’s your advice?” Alicia replied, somewhat stunned by Diane’s reaction. She had expected a lot of things but not that.

“Didn’t I say, to both of you, when you joined, that I’m here if you need  my advice?”

Neither Alicia nor Cary knew how to respond to that.

Diane nodded. “Well, what’s done is done. Go get your stuff. I need to talk to Will. See how much damage control I can do.”

 

Alicia and Cary left Diane’s office still shaken by the fight they had just had.

“What exactly happened in there? Why was Will yelling at you?” Kalinda, who had waited around the corner, asked them. “We’re leaving. Call me on Monday, there’s something we need to discuss.” Cary replied and didn’t wait for her answer. “Come on, Alicia, let’s clear out our office before security arrives.”

They packed up their things in silence, neither of them wanting to talk. Reality was slowly beginning to sink in. They had resigned and in two days’ time, Florrick-Agos would be open for business. An entirely new chapter of their lives was waiting for them.

After a last look back at the corner office – and a “we’ll see you in an hour” to Sonya and Courtney who were themselves collecting their personal belongings from the front desk – Alicia and Cary left, waiting for the elevator for the very last time – or last time for a while, anyway.

“Well done, you two.” A familiar voice behind them made them jump. David Lee stood there, his usual cup of coffee in one hand, phone in the other. “Can’t say I’m pleased we’re losing you – especially you, Alicia. But the way you did it – you really took a leaf out of my book. Several. And I can’t blame you for jumping ship. You’ve got to get out there and see what it’s really like.” “Thanks, David.” Alicia said and meant it. That was unexpected, but  - somewhat – typical of him.  The elevator doors swung open. “Well, good luck. Looking forward to facing you in court.”

 

They crossed the entrance hall in silence and walked over to Alicia’s car. As soon as the last box had been safely stored in the trunk, Cary exhaled and grinned at her in relief. “It’s over. And it was nowhere near as devastating as I – hey, it’s alright. I’m here.”

Alicia had finally given up the fight against the lump in her throat. Tears streaming down her face, she leaned against her friend, who had put an arm around her shoulders. “Sorry. Don’t know what’s got into me. I was so nervous before and…” she managed between sobs.

_Actually, I do. This was the end of me and Will._

Cary patted her back. “Let it all out. It’s over. We made it.”

“Thanks.” Alicia collected herself and wiped her eyes with a handkerchief she’d – thank heavens – taken with her in the morning. “It’s the end of an era.” Cary said in such an ominous tone that she had to laugh. “And the beginning of a new one.” Alicia squeezed his hand. “Come on, our new place is waiting for us.” “I’m driving. If I can find the way.”

 

“Can’t find a parking spot anywhere here.” Cary complained as they drove up the street to their new office building ten minutes later. “Are you sure about that? There’s a sign right over here on the left sidewalk. Read it.” Alicia smiled. “ _Reserved for Florrick, Agos and Associates?”_ Cary looked at her, perplexed. "How?” “Bought that spot. My gift to you, partner.” They grinned at each other.”I say, being named partner does have its advantages. I like it.” “Me too. Let’s unload our stuff.”

A plate made of polished brass next to the elevator doors in the entrance hall proclaimed _24 th floor, Florrick, Agos and Associates, Attorneys at Law._ Seeing their names – and their reflections in the plate – was all Alicia needed to finally lift her mood. It was official, they’d survived telling Diane and Will and a exciting future lay ahead for her. And – she was doing all of this with the only person she wanted to do it with -  her best friend.

The “ding” of the elevator brought her out of her reverie. “24th floor.” A computer voice announced. Together, Alicia and Cary carried one box after another out and piled them up against a wall. The corridor in which they were standing was flooded with sunlight and warmth. From far below, the sounds of cars honking could be heard. Other than that, it was quiet.

“This is it.” Cary said, fishing the keys out of his jeans pocket. “Want to do the honours?” “No, go ahead.” Alicia gave him a pat on the back. “And remember this moment. This is what we’ve been dreaming of.” “You’re right.” Cary looked at her. “I’m happy you’re here. With me.” “Me too.” Alicia said and they shared a look.

Cary turned the key in the lock. “Ladies and gentlemen – or rather lady,seeing as there’s definitely no gentleman present – welcome to Florrick, Agos and Associates.” he announced and the doors swung open.

Together, they stepped into their brand new office – which still smelled strongly of sawdust, wood polish and fresh paint.  “We need to air this place out before Monday.” Alicia said, carrying her laptop over to her new desk. “Gives everyone a headache. Can you help me with setting the computer up – once you’re done with yours?”

“Sure. I’ll just look for my charger first and –“

A phone rang. “Was that…?” “One of the landlines, I think. I’ll get used to the sound eventually.” Alicia said and picked up the receiver.  “Florrick, Agos and Associates, Alicia Florrick speaking?” Curiously, Cary leaned closer to her so he could hear what was going on.

“Yes? Yes, of course. Is ten o’clock okay? Alright, Lisa. Looking forward to seeing you.”

Alicia hung up and her wide grin told Cary all he needed to know.

“Lisa Matthews wants to hire us. To sue the SA’s office for wrongful imprisonment.” she said, barely concealing her excitement.

“Our first actual client! Well done!” They high-fived – as usual.

It was a long and winding road to become a fully established law firm. But they had just made the first step in the right direction. And that was all Alicia and Cary were currently interested in.

That – and their first day in court as named partners.

 

 


End file.
